


What took you so long?

by AvatarQuake



Series: Skoulsonfest [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AC - Freeform, Day 7, F/M, Fluff, Skoulson RomFest 2k16 REDUX, What took you so long?, daisy's van, prompts used, tiny mention of handcuffs, watchdogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One mission to subdue Watchdogs near an ATCU facility takes a completely different turn for Coulson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What took you so long?

**Author's Note:**

> I was out of town and away from my computer due to a wedding, so this is a quick mash-up of prompts from the fest.  
> Title will probably change.

“What took you so long?” he asked, mock-annoyed.

 

Phillip J. Coulson was having a really messed up day. Nothing went to plan.

He should have known something would go badly when Talbot told him there were Watchdogs gathering near an ATCU facility and he wanted Coulson and his men to take care of it.

He gathered a team and went.

He had a feeling.

Turned out, they were completely not prepared for the hate group.

They were already in a fight, when Coulson and his men arrived.

“What will we do, Coulson?” Mack asked.

“Gather up the Watchdogs. Make sure the other party are not hurt.” he gave the order.

“How do you know the others aren't as guilty?” one agent asked.

Phil glared at the man and he hastily left to take position.

It gets blury after they engaged the fight and at some point someone knocked him out, tied him up and kidnapped him.

When he came to, he groaned and cursed his luck. Loudly. Because, seriously, what were the odds they would grab hm and make a run for it?

“What is the point of taking me hostage, anyway?” he asked no one in particular.

(He hadn't heard anyone come in or our, or just move about the room for that matter, since he woke up, a few hours ago. He was wondering what Talbot was doing taking his sweet time, though.)

“It is common knowledge among those who want to know that Quake is quite...attatched to you.” a distorted voice said suddenly.

Phil's blood ran cold.

“In case you missed the memo, I am trying to catch her. She is on the run. How can she be attatched to me when she runs away?”

“What we know says otherwise. She will be trying to save you, soon enough.”

“Yeah? Good luck with getting her interested in saving a human that's trying to arrest her.”

“Oh, we're certain she'll come.”

And then Phil heard a door open and close, steps fading in the distance.

He loses track of time.

He is sure he's been in here for hours, but it hasn't been a day yet.

He worries they got to Mack, too, and that is why no one has found out he's missing yet.

He hopes it's not that, that his abductors are just got enough to evade the ATCU and Talbot, even if that means he has to stay here for a little longer. (Anything but Daisy coming to get him. He can't be the reason they hurt her.)

They bring him water and stale bread, and he would have snarked about their hospitality, if he wasn't worried about the possibility of Daisy being lured because of him. (It's _Daisy_ , of course she'd try to save him before anyone else – she always manages to save him before anyone else.)

He must have fallen asleep at some point and he's sore and a little annoyed, because, surely it must have been a day by now, right? – someone must have noticed that he's missing? – when he realises the room is shaking and that's why he woke.

There is a sudden silence – he fears it means something bad – and then the door opens and she is standing there, looking around the room before her eyes landing on him.

He tries to give her his most annoyed look. (He is sure he fails miserably.)

“What took you so long?” he asked.

Daisy rolls her eyes at him.

“Why are you always getting caught?” she shot back.

“Maybe I like being rescued by my favorite superhero.” he half-shruggs.

“I am no superhero, Phil.” she said softly, as she vibrated apart the handcuffs and helped him up.

“And yet, here you are saving me.” he said softly.

Daisy shook her head at him, checking him for any injuries.

“I'm okay.” he says quietly, looking at her.

“What is it?” she asked, leading them out.

“Nothing.” he smiled at the back of her head. “I just missed you.” he said softly.

“Missed you, too.” she squeezed his hand, glancing back at him.

“What happened to the Watchdogs?”

“They found out that earthquakes can lock them in rooms.” she said.

“Sorry.”

“About what?”

“They were trying to lure you here with me. Or at least that's what one of them said.”

“Oh, that. Yeah, they releashed a video on the internet early evening yesterday.” she said. “Who told them about us, though?”

“Blake was working with them. He knew about you saving me from Raina. I wrote the report.” he said. “He probably told them. Either that or they copied the files Natasha releashed.”

“That is too much work and they should have known things would turn out like they did for me to get my powers and go vigilante.”

“How are you?”

“Ok, I guess. Thanks for Cloud, by the way.” she flashed him a smile.

“It was the least I could do for you, Daisy.” he said in a low voice. “I wish I could do more.”

“You still think I do the right thing?”

“Of course, Daisy.”

“You're still my friend?”

“Yes.”

“You trust me?”

“With my very life.”

“This is all I need. Knowing you are still in my corner means everything, Phil.”

“If you need anything...”

“I'll let you know.”

They were out and Daisy was opening the driver's door of her van, as Phil climbed in the passenger seat. He took a look in the back.

“You've taken down your maps and articles.” he noted.

“They're all talking about me these days.” she shrugged. “How are you keeping up these days? The others?”

“They're doing well. The President had SHIELD merge with the ATCU, I got demoted to agent and have been trying to catch you for the past year. Mack's my partner. I hope he wasn't caught.”

“He's fine.” she promised. “They didn't get to him.”

“Good. That's good.” he sighed in relief.

“So. AC, huh?” Daisy grinned at him.

Phil chuckled, surprised.

“Yeah. Seems like we came full circle, doesn't it?”

“Me, my van and AC.” Daisy hummed. “Yeah. Only this time, you're not putting a bag over my head.”

“No. Not this time.” he agreed.

They drove in companionable silence, until Daisy stopped a couple of blocks away from his hotel.

“Best not have everyone see me drive you to your door, or the other agents might think we're partners since you didn't arrest me.” she said.

“Daisy...”

Daisy stopped him from saying anything by pressing her lips to his in a quick kiss.

“Phil.” she sighed.

“Oh.” he breathed out, before he leaned for a second kiss.

Daisy smiled against his lips.

“I'll be seeing you, Phil.” she promised once he had gotten off Cloud and around to her window.

“I'll be looking forward to it, Daisy.” he smiled.

With one last kiss, Daisy drove off.

Phil walked back to the hotel, where he found two young agents guarding his room.

“Sir!” one of the exclaimed. “We...”

“It's ok. Let HQ know I am alive and not missing anymore.”

“Yes, sir.”

He entered his room and collapsed on the bed. A smile slowly formed on his lips, as he remembered Daisy's promise. He closed his eyes and raised his hand to his lips.

He was looking forward to meeting her again.

 


End file.
